User talk:Crashfreak99
Hey Austin here, didja wanna chat? Yeah I did you can ask my question or chat to me on my talk page and I can do the same on mineCrashfreak99 09:28, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Let's see...if I remember, I had beaten CTTR already. Hey, if you ever find any good screen captures of enemies or whatever, I can totally crop and fix them, like I did the frog, and the upcoming goat. Thanks! editing hi, I think you should know about last trivia fact on this page http://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/wiki/Diggin'_It CNK 3D characters pls, could you write what characters are playable in CNK 3D , if you know ? thanks ;) Hi Thanks. Wow, the layouts changed alot while I was absent. Heard there was trouble with vandalism, how is it now? By the way, need any help? Cortex Castle 19:42, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry I'll try. I don't really fancy the new layout it makes my computer slower. Anyway let's talk Crash, so what do you like about it? Personaly I like the gameplay and characters (better than Mario). Also what do you think of the newer Crash? Cortex Castle 22:08, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I think Coco Bandicoot should be Article of the Month as I added alot of neat stuff and more pictures check it out if you haven't seen it. Cortex Castle 09:48, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I prefer the older games but I don't have pure hatred for it. One question as a Tiny fan yourself I take it you don't like the newer one I don't, as well as Aku Aku (who looks like a orangutan) Uka Uka and Cortex (what happend to his huge head that was part of the humor in Twinsanity) What do you think of the gameplay? Cortex Castle 10:55, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, the gameplay in Mind over Mutant I didn't really like and backtracking to the other side of the island almost felt like a chore, but, I like that they brought TNT and digging back. I like Twinsanity aswell in my opinion it's the best Crash game that's non ND. What do you think of Wrath of Cortex I think it's great, it was one of the first games I got for Playstation 2 along with Ratchet and Clank and Wacky Races. Cortex Castle 22:00, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I like it just the same as Warped, but, I admit the loading times were painfully long. My favorite boss fight was probably Crunch and Lo-Lo. Cortex Castle 15:45, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I love CTR, to be honest I like it better than Mario Kart, I liked playing as Ripper Roo and Pinstripe. CNK was ok, but, I didn't like the team system and the karts felt slow at times. Have you ever played CTTR? I like that better than CNK, but, still not as good as CTR. Cortex Castle 14:00, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Favourite Twinsanity Level My favourite levels in Crash Twinsanity are Boiler Room Doom, Slip Slide Icecapades and Twinsanity Island. Cortex Castle 16:30, 26, 2011 (UTC) Favourite Naughty Dog Crash By the way what is your favourite Crash of the Naughty Dog era? Mine is Cortex Strikes Back because I love the improvement from the first and it's alot of fun especially the Polar levels. Cortex Castle 16:30, 26, 2011 (UTC) Favourite Crash Bosses Reply/Track Infobox My favourite bosses are Ripper Roo, Tiny, Dingodile and of course Neo Cortex. Also, a little offtopic but is there a way to make a race track infobox? (you know like the level ones) Cortex Castle 20:25, January 29, (UTC) mine are pinstripe and crunch ONLY AS BOSS IN THE WRATH OF CORTEX! the nasty mask (forget the name) ripper roo koala kong tiny tiger and finaly dr neo.cortex Success on infobox/Twinsanity 2 I have great news! I've just created a tracks infobox and I think I did well so have a look at Template:Track-infobox also where I first used it, Crash Cove and then we could start making them together! Ahem, anyway, I'd also like a Twinsanity 2 aswell espicially after I heard there were some things cut for time like Cortex in Coco's mind (I wonder what that would've been like), the actual Vice-Versa Reverser Device and evil Coco. Cortex Castle 20:05, January 30, (UTC) Thanks alot. :D Sorry, but, I don't know how to nominate a featured article. I'd like that, do you mind if I do the same? bye. Cortex Castle 21:50, January 30, (UTC) No problem. Apart from the game and world, there's not really much to say seeing as there's no gem cups or relics. Tell me if you know something I could add. Cortex Castle 18:05, January 31, (UTC) Favourite Racetrack My favourite's are Hot Air Skyway (I like the music), Polar Pass and Dingo Canyon. Do you think Dingodile is worthy of High Quality or at least Medium? By the way great work on Out of Time. Cortex Castle 22:45, Febuary 1, (UTC) Thanks, whoever did it vandlised my page aswell. You know that wasn't me right? Crash Mania Watermark See when you upload pictures from Crash Mania, how do you hide the logo? Cortex Castle 12:30, Febury 4, (UTC) Crash Bash is great, me and my best friend had loads of fun with it, my favourite levels are Space Bash, Snow Bash, Jungle Fox and Manic Panic. I also like how the computer screws up. However I think adventure is a pain to beat (i still haven't) what do you think? Cortex Castle 16:05, Febuary 13, (UTC) Video Uploading Hey, for some reason I am unable to open the video tab and can't add videos. Image, gallery and the others are fine is something wrong? Cortex Castle 20:10, Febuary 14, (UTC) Hmm, strange and it's only the video tab, thanks anyway. That's great that your an admin now. Yes I would like to be one because I don't vandalise and have helped alot. Just so I know what's it like? Cortex Castle 12:00, Febuary 16, (UTC) Brodie Buchanan 06:01, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Crashfreak99, can you do a project? hello Crashfreak99, can you do a project please?!?!? Thanks - * I LOVE RIPPER ROO * 00:53, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Never! You idiot! Admin suggestion Sure, I wouldn't mind at all! Actually even if I am a psyops I could still be able to help clean up the crud and actually try to return this wiki back to normal. -- The Magnum Master 06:45, March 5, 2011 (UTC) *Yes I would Love to become an Administrator! I can really improve the Bandipedia by a mile!Bandichild 18:10, March 20, 2011 (UTC)Bandichild Wiki Alliance Hi, I am an admin from Kid Icarus Wiki. I'd like to know if your wiki is interested in joining a video game wiki alliance. The alliance has the internet's top wikis on Trauma Center, Drawn to Life, Nintendogs, Custom Robo, and Kid Icarus. The main goal of the alliance is to improve each wiki by sharing traffic, sharing ideas, and promoting interlinking. This wiki wouldn't have to give up any rights or anything (you don't even have to link back if you don't want to, though we would appreciate it), all we ask is for someone from this wiki to check out the site every week or two and take part in wiki discussions. Anyway, that's all, just send me a message when you get a chance. Thank you. --Vhehs2 22:53, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :You don't have to do anything really. We will put a link to your wiki from our alliance page and you're in. All we request is that you link to other member wikis if you have an article, and their wiki focuses on that topic. For example, if some character from Yoshi makes a cameo in Crash Bandicoot, we would like it for you to put a link to the Yoshi Wiki on your Yoshi article. --Vhehs2 17:20, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, I've just addefd your wiki onto our aliiance page. --Vhehs2 20:41, March 16, 2011 (UTC) *Yes I would love to become an Adminstrator! I left a comment down in the Admin Suggest topic just look for the signature that says Bandichild.Bandichild 18:12, March 20, 2011 (UTC)Bandichild Hey! Hey, Crashfreak99! It's Mario jc from MarioWiki! Crash jc 05:50, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Sysop Hello, while browsing around this wiki I've noticed that their are a huge amount of articles that should be deleted and redirected not to mention rollback all the spam. So, I'd like to know if you could give me sysop powers to help clean the wiki up. I understand that I'm new here but I could help alot with the added ability. In addition to that I have a good knowledge of wikia coding skills and how to use sysop powers. And since this wiki doesn't seem to have very many active admins I figuired I could help out. Could you promote me? :D -Komodo55 19:33, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Just one more question; who is site leader here? -Komodo55 14:51, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :Technically, the original site leader of this wiki was Yowuza. But he has fallen off the face of the earth and delegated admin duties to Crashfreak. So I would say Crashfreak is the site leader now. -- The Magnum Master 22:42, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Admins Are you and I the only active admins on the site? Or are their others? -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 21:53, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :I am an admin here also, although I am not quite as active as active as I want to be due to a lot of college work. But I try to make sure though that no vandalizing or spam is going on. I am hoping to fix a couple of big articles up soon also. -- The Magnum Master 22:40, March 30, 2011 (UTC) The Character Infobox's The Pictures *Yeah...How exactly do you upload images of the characters in the charcter info box? Because I see where the part it says images but i dont know how to actually put the image in there. Please reply as quick as you can.Bandichild 13:54, April 3, 2011 (UTC)Bandichild B-Crat Hello Crashfreak99, I wanted to know if you could promote me to bureaucrat since it appears that you are the only active bureaucrat and normaly a wiki needs more than just one bureaucrat to function. -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 21:51, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Background Just to let you know I've changed the background of the wiki (the old one was kinda dull), just thought I'd let you know in case you're wondering why the background is different :D -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 21:14, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Quality Scale Do you think being site leader, that it might be a good idea to get rid of the whole quality scale thing? Because it's kinda difficult to rate articles from "high quality" to "low quality". I think it would be a overall better idea just to have a featured article instead and perhaps create a voting center where users can vote what the next featured article will be. What do you think? Because in my opinion it's stupid the whole quality thing. -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 23:22, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Just to let you know Im gonna change my username to Rilla Roo. -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 21:48, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Delete The reason I deleted Category:Crash Bandicoot games is beacause there is already another category called Category:Games. And it's kinda stupid to name a category "crash bandicoot games" when all the games on the wiki are Crash Bandicoot. So simply "games" is better. As for Naughty Dog games it's simply a sub-category of games so I see no need for an entire category containg only for 4 pages to exist. Don't you? As for CTR that was a mistake. Please respond as soon as possible and tell me if you agree with me deleting the obve two categories as they are both dupe categories of games. (Note I've deleted them) -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 19:10, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, it's a little too late now because I already removed "Category:Crash Bandicoot games" from all the pages. However I'll just keep adding "Games" and then re-name the category to "Crash Bandicoot Games". Ok? -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 19:18, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll keep the Naught Dog Games and sure I'll help out with the image categorizing. -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 19:26, April 19, 2011 (UTC) My favorite Titan? Hmm...probably Spike. Whats your favorite non-Naughty Dog game?-''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 19:33, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I definatly love Crash Twinsanity too. -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 19:38, April 19, 2011 (UTC) No, I've beat the game 99%, I can't get that last gem in Rockslide Rumble in the tunnel filled with TNT. It's so hard!!! -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 19:42, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Whats your least favorite Crash game? -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 19:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Do you have a Playstation Network (PSN) account? If so I'll add you as a friend. -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 20:47, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Naughty Dog wikis Hey Crashfreak. I'm from over at the Uncharted wiki. I thought it might be an idea to have a banner (nothing too obtrusive) at the bottom of each of the three Naughty Dog wiki homepages linking to the others. Basically, it would be a box across the content area with the Naughty Dog logo at the left, and the three wiki logos to the right. I'd be happy to do all the design work, but of course, I'd need the consent of you and your wiki community. You can see a very basic mockup of what I mean here Obviously, I'd put some work into the individual logos (I just used the old Wiki.png files for the mockup), and customise it a lot more to fit the style of the wiki (ie. a grey style for your homepage). Each image would obviously link to the homepage of that wiki. Anyway, let me know what you think, and remember, the design shown is only a very basic mockup. The real thing will look much better (hopefully!). Thanks for reading. --Klock101 01:01, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :EDIT: Hey. I'm messing around with some ideas, and the general plan is to have a logo for each of the three sites in the banner. Seeing as Bandipedia doesn't have a logo, I designed this It's fairly basic, but I feel it's best if there are no characters in any of the 3 logos. It will be tidier that way. Also, I used the Crash 1 logo, as the banner is for Naughty Dog wikis, I think we should stick to Crash 1, 2, 3 and CTR. It's an early prototype image, so let me know what you think of it and what I could add to it. --Klock101 01:26, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::EDIT: Hey. I've changed the logo around a bit and changed the picture of Aku Aku. You can see it here I still have the other one if you prefer it (I changed Aku Aku in it too). Let me know what you think. --Klock101 15:15, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :::EDIT: I hope you don't mind, but I've put the template on the homepage seeing as it's already up on the Jak and Daxter wiki and the Uncharted wiki. Let me know what you think, and if you want, I can edit any bits you want changed, ie. logos or colour schemes. --Klock101 16:57, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :::*Hey the New Logo on the Homepage looks great! I remember mentioning it in CrashFreak99's talk page. But anyway, could you replace the Bandipedia letters with the new logo? It would look alot better too. :::*Yeah I've heard about the forum so how do I join the forum? PSN Hey, do you have a Playstation Network (PSN) account? If so could you tell me your username? -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 19:46, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello Crashfreak, I can't seem to be able to get the image into the infobox on the Elementals page no matter how hard I try. Can you see if you can do it? -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 20:05, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Naughty Dog footer Hey. I put the footer on the homepage 2 days ago, and left you a message here asking what you thought of it. Maybe you didn't see the message? Anyway, the footer was removed earlier by a different admin. Can you take a look at it and tell me what you think of it and tell the other admins what it is. Thanks.--Klock101 22:24, April 23, 2011 (UTC) The people on The Bionicle Wiki are not against me. It's just one individual user named Starcsream7. Anyway I agree with you that the orange background is better. :D -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 19:12, April 24, 2011 (UTC) No, I don't have an account on Crash Mania (yet). Do you have one? -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 19:56, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna make an account right now, and I'll add you as a friend on the forums.-''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 20:01, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I've just created the account under the name Komodo55, however I havn't gotten the confirmation e-mail yet. I'll tell you when I get it :D -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 20:14, April 24, 2011 (UTC) My account still has not been approved by an administrator, I'll tell you when it gets approved. -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 19:42, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I was considering creating a seperate forum possibly dedicated to Wikia's video games wikis like Bandipedia, Uncharted Wiki, Spyro Wiki etc. In a way Crash Mania is kinda like a rival to us since they have their "Crash-o-pedia" section. Many wikis also have forums so I was considering starting one for us on Bandipedia and are friends like the Spyro Wiki and Uncharted Wiki. What do you think? -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 20:29, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna talk to the admins on the Spyro Wiki and see if they would be interested in joining, can you talk to the admins on the Uncharted Wiki? -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 20:33, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Accualy I've had a slight change of mind, how about the forums are for Naughty Dog games only? In that case I'll ask the admins on the Jak & Daxter Wiki and you can ask the admins on the Uncharted Wiki. -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 20:43, April 25, 2011 (UTC) The head admin is this user I believe. -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 20:53, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Forum Sure. I'd love to. I'm not sure how to go about setting up one from scratch, though. And Wikia's forum system isn't the most user friendly thing out there. Keep me posted with any developments. I'm sure you'll need the green light from the guys at Jak and Daxter wiki as well. --Klock101 22:05, April 25, 2011 (UTC) The guys at Jak & Daxter already have their own forum so I don't think it's gonna work out the whole forum idea. Perhaps it would be best just to create a forum for Bandipedia only? -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 14:29, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I just founf out that it costs 38$ a month to keep the forum working and I don't think it's worth it, so maybee we should just drop the whole idea. -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 14:47, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Wait! I found out that their's another forum-maker that's free! I'm gonna start making it now! -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 14:49, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I've managed to create the forums here. However I have no idea how to change to background, upload a logo, create topics, nothing. So Im gonna have to contact the customer service. -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 15:12, April 26, 2011 (UTC) The forums are incredibly difficult to manage and the skin is set in default unless I pay a standard fee of 9$ to change it to a custom made one. In addition to that the formate and posting system is horrible so I'm gonna be shutting the forums down. I'll continue to search the web for a better forum-creater but in the mean time Bandipedia will have to live without a forum. Sorry. -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 22:48, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :If you are looking for a good and free forum creator site, try Invision Free. It is one of the more popular free forum sites and its easy to set the forum up how you like it. I have used it in the past, and its really good. -- The Magnum Master 00:10, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Facebook I was wondering, do you have a Facebook account? Because I was considering creating a page about Bandipedia on Facebook as it might attract more users. -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 19:36, April 27, 2011 (UTC) New forum Okay, I already formatted the new forum for the wiki. Right now its not 100% complete, but I plan on adding the other forums for the other Crash games and plan to add a banner to the site also. You guys can register there and I will make you guys admins and everything. Link: http://s15.invisionfree.com/crashbandicoot/index.php -- The Magnum Master 02:40, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Sig Do you want me to show you how to make a coloured signature? -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 22:12, April 29, 2011 (UTC) First of all, do you know what "source mode" is? -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 13:17, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok, do you want your signature to look like this; [[User:Crashfreak|'Crashfreak']][[User talk:Crashfreak99|'99']]? If you don't like the colors just tell me? -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']] 18:08, April 30, 2011 (UTC)'' Ok, now press edit on your talk page, now in the corner of the screen on the top right or left you'll see a box that says "source". Do you see it? -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 18:11, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Now, press the "source button" and the whole screen will be filled with coding. Browse up to where I showed you the signature and you'll see that it's composed of full of coding instead of being blue. Do you follow me so far? -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 18:17, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok, next go in source mode and copy and paste the signature that I made for you (make sure it's composed of coding and not blue). Next, go into your "preferences" and scroll down to the bottom, their you will see an empty box that says signature. Paste the coding and check the small box beneath it and press save at the bottom. If it didn't work tell me. -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 13:00, May 1, 2011 (UTC) To be honest I don't think he is ready. He only has 300 edits and at times doesn't display admin qualities at all. So it would be better if (for now) he remained a rollbacker instead of an admin. And keep in mind that this wiki already has 3 active admins so I see no need for a fourth. If you have any objections to this please tell me. -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 13:16, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, being an admin has to do with more than just one's edit count. Anyway, I think the requiremnt should be more like 700 like on the Jak & Daxter Wiki. Anyway, the only reason I question Bandichild's abilties as an admin is that he once called a vandal a "douchebag" and admins aren't supposed to swear or call users names like that. In addition to that he protected over 10 pages for no obvious reason. Anyway if you really don't agree with me on this, then we could alwas call a meeting on the forums with the other admins. What do you think? -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 17:59, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Alright, and did the sig work? -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 21:10, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Their appears to be a slight error with the coding in the signature. In the first part where it says "Crashfreak" it links to a user called "Crashfreak" not Crashfreak99. If you don't understand what I'm saying just sign your name and click on the first part. Do you know how to fix it? -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 20:44, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Warning Yeah, right. But, if he deleted the page, he must delete the redirects. That's what I believe.-- 19:53, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, accualy I've realized the same thing. I'm not quite sure why, It could be an error or that the Wikia Staff was testing something. I'll give it to the end of the week or else I'll contact Wikia. :D -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 20:22, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I was considering blocking Klock101. I protected the main page so that only admins can edit It because that is how it works on 99% of wikis (Spyro Wiki, Jak & Daxter Wiki) ect.) but he won't start arguing and it's becoming quiet tiresome. What do you think? -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 13:25, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Could you block him for about 2 weeks? In that period he should chill out and think about what he did was wrong. I'd like if you blocked him because if I do it he'll yell at me on other wikis for a while to come. Thanks. -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 16:40, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Cortex Castle Do you think Cortex Castle would be interested in joining the forums? Oh, and why isn't your sig working? -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 17:49, May 7, 2011 (UTC)